


of Red and Blue

by luchesharman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Ace Lives, Don't read, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Marineford, go shoo shoo, not worth your time at all, oyaji lives, seriously, utter crap right here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchesharman/pseuds/luchesharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawkes' burning day just so happened to be on the day Harry Potter boarded the Moby Dick. And because this is Harry, uninvited marine warships just so happened to appear in the distance at the same time. Who else but the First Division Commander Marco would be entrusted with the now tiny baby phoenix as Harry fixed the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty sad fic despite the summary but not to worry there is a good chunk of happy fluff especially with Harry's mother-hening ways as he looks after Fawkes.  
> As a warning, Harry's life in this world is as horrid as his life in the actual novels.

"Permission to come aboard Captain Whitebeard?" Harry asked, never quite getting over the manners that had all but been beaten into him during his upbringing despite roaming the seas for the last nine years with less than polite company.

"Permission granted, brat," the pirate grinned down at him. Harry liked the man's grin, had had so since he first met the large Captain back then. They were large and full of heart, nothing hidden behind them. So he grinned back, or tried to grin. It had been a  _ long _ since he could express any of the more positive emotions. But regardless, Harry tried as he, for the first time, boarded one of the fou- three Moby Dicks. It was sickening to think that one of these great ships had fallen in the span of a day.

A few of the crew glanced at him as their Captain and guest made way to wherever it was Whitebeard was leading them. They returned to their individual tasks though when all he offered back was a hesitant smile.

"Ohh, nicely built, very professional hands and a lot of space. I suppose that is to be expected for a crew of your size, Captain Whitebeard," Harry said in honest admiration. The 9 ¾ Express -- he stifled the pang that always resounded at the thought of his first home -- had been a bit larger and made with a unique train-like design in mind so the Moby Dick (or any other ship for that matter) could never top as the most beautiful ship Harry had ever seen even if he was a little biased.

"Gurarara, you're a polite one aren't you! The Moby Dick has been a good ship for my family and has been for a great many years, yes. They're the homes to many of my sons, daughters and myself," Whitebeard was still grinning but there's also pride in his eyes now.

Harry smiled back and could almost imagine he was on the Express again when he closed his eyes. The red river timbered ship had been a  _ home  _ to his people and he could feel it now, the sense of belonging and contentment coming from the crew on this ship.

"How nostalgic," he whispered under his breath but had the funny feeling Whitebeard heard anyway when the man patted his back which Harry had to steel with Haki. They reached The Captain's Chair (and yes with capitals) soon enough and Whitebeard waved a hand at hand as he settled onto it.

"Well brat, do sit down. I want to discuss some things with you."

Harry easily complied with the order and lowered himself down onto the deck. "Of course, Captain Whitebeard. I suppose this is why I was invited to the Moby Dick?"

"Gurarara, I like you brat!" And then something shifted in his expression, something serious that held the weight of the Strongest Man in the World. "Be my son!"

"W-What?"

"Join my crew and become one of my sons." The man wasn't joking, Harry could see that. Could see it in the way this man held himself proudly and tall as he looked Harry in the eye. This wasn't a strange -- hurtful -- game being played on him.

"W-Why?" he had to ask because things like this just  _ don't happen _ . Not for him. Not for his people.

Whitebeard looked at ease at the doubt. "I like you brat. That's enough of a reason isn't it?"

"But you don't even know me Captain," he had to argue. Had to convince the man that Harry was worthless, that nothing but chaos and misery came with dealing with Harry because- because otherwise greedy greedy little him might actually accept this offer he doesn't deserve.

Whitebeard isn't perturbed and laid a large hand on his bony shoulder. "On this ship, on this crew, it doesn't matter if one of my idiot children were originally the child of that man or woman, born into this family or that, as long as you look after your siblings and family then you are my son."

Harry swallowed and gritted his teeth, knowing the next thing out of his mouth would be an instant acceptance. Closing his eyes, he sighed as his emotions calmed. "Captain, I don't think I can win against you with not accepting. I'm a stubborn bastard when I must but you're a man who've sailed these seas before my parents even thought of me. But before I accept, I do think you should know of my origins and the dangers of which that follows me. Please allow me this as it wouldn't feel right if I accidentally put everyone in danger for not telling beforehand."

"Go on brat."

He nodded and tried to loosen the knot around his throat. He had never had to tell anyone his story before. People had already known either everything or nothing so he hadn't bothered.

"I'm not sure if you know, Captain, but in this world there are people born with devil fruit powers, Devil Children or Devil Spawn. I'm one of them," he had to swallow around those words, ingrained instinct screaming at him to  _ shut up, shut up, shut up. _

_ "Harry, my boy, this is the first and most important rule that every Devil Child must abide by, you must  ** never ** tell anyone who does not know about us." _

"I had heard a few rumours of that although never gave much credence to them." The man looked thoughtful and nodded for him to go on.

Harry gave a weak chuckle. "I'm surprise there's even that much. Since its creation, one of the World Government's main priorities had been the extinction of Devil Children or at least to keep my people's existence as a 'dirty secret' from the world. They had been and still are successful and they will  _ not _ and will  _ never _ stop. The World Government will kill every single one of us, even if that us were  _ children _ ."

Harry choked on the word, memories of his precious, precious little boy rising unbidden into his mind whenever he thought of this cursed life they all lived. Guilt, so much guilt, and pain strangled his very being.  _ I'm so sorry. _

There's a moment of tense silence as he blinked back tears before Whitebeard laughed loudly. "Then you'd fit right onto this ship! My children could use a bit more exercise!"

Harry sighed but a smile tilted his lips. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be off putted by this information Captain. I suppose there's no reason for me to no accept your offer." Bowing as low as he could while sitting cross-legged, Harry couldn't help the few tears that escaped. How much had he craved this (acceptance, family, love, home) in his whole life? The Express had shown a glimpse of this future but there had always been a bloody knife against his throat there. "Please humbly accept this Devil's Child as your son, Captain Whitebeard, sir."

Laying a strong hand onto his shoulder, Whitebeard pushed him into a sitting position. "While I like your politeness, it's a nice change from your mannerless siblings, you'll call me 'Oyaji' or just 'Captain' from now on, aye?"

Tears were running freely down his cheeks and snot mixed with it but Harry didn't care as he nodded vigorously and he smiled something ferociously,  _ ferociously _ happy. "Y-Yes Oyaji!"

And somewhere in a memory, a woman smiled and whispered, " _ Acceptance is the key to forgiveness Harry. _ "


	2. Chapter 2

The next person Harry met of his new family -- the word was foreign even in his mind but there's a shy delight that's wrapped around it -- was a blonde man who literally dropped right next to Harry after the emotional cry fest.

"Oyaji," the man greeted before turning to Harry with half-lidded curiosity. "You're the new recruit yeah? Welcome to the family then, yoi. I'm Marco, First Division Commander, I can show you around."

"Potter Harry, please look after me." He replied with automatically and bowed. Lighting up at the realisation of who he was talking to, he almost bounced. "You're a mythical zoan type right?"

The man cocked an eyebrow but answered easily, "Yeah, yoi. For the phoenix, actually."

"Wicked! I know someone who'd be thrilled to meet you! He's been an awful mess for some time now but I think meeting you'll set him right."

Marco looked mildly confused but exasperatedly accepting at whatever bullshit was going to happen. Harry wondered how long it took for the man to perfect that expression. "And this relates to my devil fruit?"

Harry smiled -- he had probably smiled more today than in the last  _ year _ \-- and turned as he caught the glimpse of silver over the horizon.  _ Warships. _

"Good timing as well. Now I won't get scolded for bringing him out for no reason," he said just as the person on lookout shouted ' _ Enemies approaching! Four ships! Port side!'. _

"O-Oyaji," the word stumbled around his mouth in an awkward dance but Harry continued, "Can I request something please?"

"What is it, brat?"

"Those ships over there have been tailing me for the past week and I might have indirectly lead them here." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "May I ask that in apology for the annoyance, I can get rid of them for you?"

"Gurarara, you can go for it brat! It would be good to know your style before we enter a major conflict. But know that your siblings are there if you find yourself in trouble!" Louder, Whitebeard called out, "My children, your newest brother will be taking on this enemy today! Now, my son, go have fun!"

"Yes sir!" Not being able to stifle the temptation, Harry couldn't help but to cheekily salute similar to a marine before he turned towards port. The booming, " _ And here I thought I'd get a mannered son! _ ", had him biting down on his lip to stop the laugh that wanted to escape. He had to be serious now and there's a fight to be done. "Fawkes, I need your help!"

Bright, warm red fire engulfed the space before him as the lilting cry of a phoenix sung, temporarily stopping all movement on deck as the haunting notes of a being far older touched everyone.

Marco was first to break the silence as he moved to stand beside Harry. "Oh? I can see why your friend would want to meet me now yoi. This is him right?"

"Yup," Harry chirped the same time Fawkes cooed a little too weakly. His smile slipped off instantly as he turned back. "Fawkes, are you okay?"

Which happened to be a little too late as the phoenix burst into vortex of dying flames and Harry flailed miserably.

"Oh shit, oh shit yoi!" Marco and he dived together when the fire all at once disappeared and the tiny ball of a chick and a few feathers fell to the ground. They managed to catch everything between the two of them before it hit the deck and possibly set the ship alight or cause an explosion. Both were very real outcomes. Harry would know.

"Bloody hell Fawkes, you sure know how to give a guy a scare," Harry told sternly to the, quite frankly, ugly chick in his hands who only cooed back at him while snuggling down. He sighed, getting angry at Fawkes was a hopeless case especially when the bird was a ugly but strangely cute tiny thing.

The tap on his shoulder had him turning to see Marco with a slightly raised eyebrow as the man stared at the chick in fascination. "He alright, yoi?"

"Yeah, burning day is all. Won't be able to fight with him for a while though," Harry grimaced, "or leave him out of sight for that matter. Damn and I really had wanted to stretch."

"I can look after him, yoi," Marco shrugged, his hands cradling the red gold feathers gently. "At least until you come back? Unless your style needs him."

He brightened considerably. "Nah, that'd be awesome! I've known Fawkes the longest but I have other friends that can help out for now. Actually," looking down at the phoenix, Harry said softly, "Fawkes, can't really tight with you all chick and featherless so I'm handing you off to Marco here," he directed the phoenix's attention, "who'll take good care of you until I come back, alright?"

He cooed, bobbing his little head eagerly and Harry resisted the urge to smoosh his face against the phoenix's. Instead he carefully transferred Fawkes into Marco's cupped hands. The bird immediately brightened at the familiar feathers and the warmth radiating from the Commander. Immediately, he began shifting all of them to form a miniature nest that he easily cuddled up in.

"This is weirdly one of the cutest things I've ever seen yoi." A disturbed look crossed Marco's features.

Harry snorted and stroked the chick's head. "Feelings natural. Fawkes has perfected the art of adorableness long before any of us came into existence. Isn't that right, mate?" If birds could smirk, he swore Fawkes would have been sporting one. As is, all the phoenix did was let out a smug chirp. "Yeah, well I best be off then, warships to be destroyed and all."

"Get going yoi. Think this as an evaluation test so go put on a good show for us, you got that?"

"Aye, sure thing." It was surprisingly easy to slip back into the role of a crew member. Harry had thought he'd struggle with having someone have authority over him like he had while on the Express. Like he had  _ before  _ when submission had to be beaten (sometimes figuratively, too many times literally) into him.

Ah, this talk of family really brought up some bad memories.

Shaking that off, he withdrew the figures of his two best berserkers from where they were twined securely into the circlet around his head. The barely palm-long critters curled around his fingers and pawed at the flesh, they could feel that their feeding time was close. Harry was spoiling them too much.

"Horntail, Gringotts please grow up and help me."

They bit into him simultaneously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still wondering if I should add Luffy into this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay you two can take care of the ones on the far side. Make sure to feed yourself as well, it's been awhile since you two had to grow. No overexerting yourselves and no you cannot take on a third warships even if you overgrown menaces team up. Under no circumstances, you hear?"

The two large piles of muscle, fire, scales and spikes -- don't forget the spikes! -- nodded sullenly, looking like they were going to go against his orders anyways just because they could. Harry narrowed his eyes. With fiery huffs, they nodded more convincingly.

He smirked. "Good children. Now let's get going!"

Horntail picked him up by the shoulders as they took off. While Harry loved flying there were certain positions he absolutely hated. This was one of them and both dragons knew it. They were petty animals honestly. Undoubtedly, dangerous and able to raze a whole island to the ground but petulant children in temperament. When he started fidgeting around in Horntail's hold, the dragon rumbled but released him.

Freefalling was not pleasant. Ever.

Fortunately before Harry had the chance of plunging into the depths of the ocean where he would most certainly drown, Gringotts appeared in all her scaly white splendour. Twisting through the air, he landed her back and held on.

“Thanks Gring, you've always been my favourite, you know that right dear? So ferocious and powerful, that marine ship stands no chance at all." So what if he was overdoing it? Harry was trying to avoid being overthrown into the sea (which was a bit too close for comfort) again and pandering to his girl's narcissism was hardly the worst thing he's done. "Okay love, drop me off before you go have your fun."

She purred which was the only warning he had before Gringotts flipped. It was only through experience, Harry landed as dignified as he did onto the enemy's deck. He didn't have time to dwell on it though and, while the marines were still surprised, took out his throwing knives. He managed three easy hits before the shock wore off and the first bullet grazed his shoulder. He made sure to dodge after that and kenbunshoku haki was activated. 50 enemies to go.

Three marines charged at him while two more loaded their rifles. He dropped and swept his leg out while throwing a circle of knives in four different angles. All hit their mark and they went down. He swept up the knives and parried off the downward swing of a sword with one while his hand flicked two more into closing in marines. Slamming his foot down, he smashed an elbow into the person's face and easily chucked the knife into the throat of the enemy behind.

They surrounded him in a well coordinated tight circle. Well shit. They gave him two cuts and a gunshot wound that had been a little too close to actually hitting something before he managed to smash a haki enforced fist into three and knife the rest.

It wasn't long until every man was down and out except for a surprisingly adept captain who was almost literally on her last leg. Harry hadn't intended for that one. One moment they had been exchanging overpowered swings while the last of the marines had tried to cover their leader and doing a pretty damn good job of themselves in backing him into a troublesome corner. Then the next thing Harry knew, the captain was screaming bloody murder as, apparently, she had managed to skewer herself on an unfortunately misplaced sword. Of course it was perfect distraction for Harry as he pushed forward and sliced his blade through the throats of half those remaining.

When he finally had her empty-handed and no chance of getting up, he had to admire the captain. The blood loss and pain alone would have been enough for a lesser person to decide to give up.

Knowing he's spent much too long on this one ship, he hopped over to the edge and smiled down. The outline of the Giant Squid greeted him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking of integrating Luffy into this somehow. Like it has always been an idea in my head the moment I caught up to date with One Piece that somehow Harry and Luffy would know each other. I might put that in this fic or in another one. You guys can comment on what you want.


End file.
